This application is related to concurrently filed and commonly assigned U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 329,466 and 329,467.
The present invention relates to a copying machine, and more particularly to a copying machine for producing a number of copies from one original.
Copying machines are classified into those using diazo photography, others using xerography, and so on. In the diazo photography, however, only one copy is obtained from one original so that operations have to be carried out for a desired number of copies in order to attain multiple copies, and there is also a restriction that the original has to be transparent or semitransparent. In xerography, on the contrary, a number of copies can be produced from one original, and there is no restriction upon the original. Nevertheless, xerography has disadvantages that a lot of power is required for fixing the developed image onto a sheet, the heat of the fixer has to be shielded, and that the size of the system as a whole is enlarged.